Así me quieres tú
by Alphabetta
Summary: Pero este Uchiha te ama. Y quizá también debió decirte eso antes, pero tendrá que ser así pues no hay tiempo. Este Uchiha te ama. Y no quiere vivir en un mundo en donde tú ya no estés. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _La pequeña esfera negra de ojos blancos no le dio su nombre. Sólo dijo que estaría en él, en su corazón, hibernando hasta el día en que él decidiera despertarlo para su gran obra final._

 _El día, por fin, había llegado._

* * *

Estuvo cerca, tan cerca de poder matarlo sin tener que recurrir al C0... Pero el bastardo Uchiha siempre seguía poniéndose en pie. Lo había llevado al límite de sus fuerzas, tanto que ya casi no podía caminar, pero su estúpida desventaja elemental se interpuso entre ellos. Debió haberlo pensado antes, para solucionar ese pequeño problema de antemano. Ya no había nada que hacer. Las cosas habían sucedido así, y él iba a poner por fin una mueca de horror en aquel rostro exasperantemente imperturbable.

—Te mataré... Seré yo quien gane, incluso si no puedo moverme. Mis bombas vencerán por mí.

Observó su rostro por unos segundos, con la esperanza de ver algún cambio en él. Pero las facciones de Sasuke siguieron sin experimentar ningún cambio. Tan sólo lo miraba, jadeando, con esos malditos ojos rojos que odiaba.

—Considerando que estás a punto de morir, al menos podrías aterrorizarte o algo. ¿No crees, hmm? —sonrió con suficiencia—. Esta vez, mi arte gana. ¡Y tú mueres!

 _Bastardo. Muestra algo de miedo. Llora. Suplícame que no lo haga. Quizá si te humillas te deje ir._

Pero Sasuke no mostró miedo. Ni lloró. Ni le suplicó que no lo hiciera. Sintiendo la ira bullir en su interior, comenzó a reír.

—¡Me pones de los nervios! ¡Eres exactamente igual a tu asqueroso hermano! ¿¡Por qué no puedes dejar de hacerte el duro!? —gritó, reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, Sasuke aún lo miraba sin parpadear si quiera—. Esos ojos... ¡Esos malditos ojos que tienes me ponen enfermo! ¡Unos ojos que rechazan mi arte, que desprecian mi arte! ¡Deja de mirarme con ellos! ¡Con esos ojos que no aprecian... que no se asombran... que ignoran mis creaciones...!

—Nada de lo que dices podría importarme menos. Sólo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Dímelo.

Asco. Le daba asco. Cada vez más. Lo fulminó con la mirada, haciéndole saber que no iba a intimidarlo. Hasta que él apagó el sharingan.

—Lo has apagado. ¿A caso me estás subestimando? —masculló entre dientes.

El momento había llegado.

Cuando se arrancó la camisa de un tirón, lo vio por fin mostrar algo de miedo. Aunque no fuera mucho.

Te queda poco, Uchiha. Muy, muy poco...

El infeliz no sabía lo que le esperaba. De aquello no iba a poder huír. Sólo le hubiera gustado despedirse mejor de Tobi, pero si no mataba a Sasuke ya, no tendría otra oportunidad.

—¡Tobi! ¡Si aún sigues por ahí, vete ahora mismo! —gritó, esa tendría que ser su despedida hacia él.

En el fondo, le dolía saber que no iba a verlo más, le había tomado demasiado cariño a aquel cabeza hueca.

Usando la boca en su mano izquierda, rompió las costuras que mantenían sellada la boca en su pecho. Tomó el resto de su arcilla a la vez que daba un tirón de la cuerda y la lengua salía, sin nada que la detuviera, hambrienta, pidiéndole que por fin la alimentara.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Mientras la veía devorar aquel último trozo de arcilla, comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Feliz por su victoria. Feliz por ver, al fin, a Sasuke nervioso. Feliz por ser arte.

—Contempla mi obra maestra Sasuke... ¡Se titula, autodestrucción!

Eso. Sasuke... Así es... Témeme...

Comenzó a sentir cómo aquella bolita negra de ojos blancos recopilaba toda su energía vital contenida en cada célula de su organismo. Activando las mechas mientras lo drenaba.—Esta explosión será distinta a las demás. Dejará cicatrices perpetuas en la tierra... ¡Mi arte por fin tendrá el reconocimiento que merece!

 _Perdóname... Tobi..._

—¡Y tú... morirás!

La sonrisa se borró de su cara cuando vio a su discípulo aparecer de la tierra tras Sasuke, pasar sus brazos bajo sus axilas e inmovilizarlo contra su cuerpo. Parpadeó varias veces, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¿...Tobi...?

—¡No te preocupes, senpai! ¡Tobi tiene todo bajo control! ¡Sasuke no se escapará!

Observó en segundo plano, cómo Sasuke comenzaba a ponerse más y más nervioso. Pero eso ya dejó de importarle. Porque el mismo Tobi que había intentado salvar avisándolo con antelación estaba ahí frente a él cuando sólo le quedaban como mucho treinta segundos para detonar.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Te avisé! ¡¿Por qué no te fuiste!? —gritó.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —ordenó Sasuke, retorciéndose en su agarre.

Tobi sacudió la cabeza.

—El senpai habría malgastado su arte definitivo porque Sasuke tenía un último as en la manga e iba a ganar. Tobi no quería que eso pasase porque es un buen chico, así que vino a ayudar.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando, Tobi!? ¡Escapa ahora mismo! ¡Si me concentro tal vez pueda retrasarlo todo un poco, vamos!

El proceso ya era imparable, pero estaba seguro que podía ralentizarlo para darle tiempo a huir. No quería matarlo a él. No a Tobi.

—¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!? ¡Suéltame! ¿¡NO VES QUE NOS VA A MATAR A LOS DOS!? —gritó Sasuke.

—Tú a callar —respondió Tobi, tapándole la boca con una mano—. Si Deidara-senpai quiere ser arte... Tobi también. Vas a ganar tu batalla contra el sharingan hoy, yo me encargaré. Este será mi regalo de despedida. Dos Uchihas se rendirán hoy ante tu arte.

—D-dos... ¿Dos Uchihas...? —balbuceó.

Sus piernas ya habían perdido todo el color. Tobi se quitó la máscara y la tiró al suelo. Al hacer contacto visual con él, sonrió.

—Dos, eso es. Porque yo también soy uno —dijo—. Siento que tenga que ser así como te enteres. Siempre quise decírtelo, siempre odié ocultártelo, si eso te sirve de consuelo. Pero este Uchiha te ama. Y quizá también debió decirte eso antes, pero tendrá que ser así pues no hay tiempo... Este Uchiha te ama. Y no quiere vivir en un mundo en donde tú ya no estés... Porque sabe que no va a poder soportar perder por segunda vez la única luz que alumbra su vida.

Los gritos amortiguados de Sasuke se escuchaban de fondo, sus ojos desencajados por el miedo a morir. Estaba muriendo por ver aquello, y ahora ya no le importaba. Sorprendentemente, tampoco que su discípulo fuera un Uchiha. ¿De veras Tobi pensaba eso de él? ¿Que era la única luz que alumbraba su vida? ¿Él que siempre era tan alegre... siempre tan optimista... pensaba algo tan oscuro?

—Tobi... —dijo conmovido, sin palabras.

Su discípulo negó con la cabeza.

—Obito.

—Obito... —repitió, diciendo por primera vez su verdadero nombre.

Al oírlo, vio como se le escapaba una lágrima.

—Creo que ustedes dos levantaron demasiado polvo peleando... Se me metió un poco en el ojo —aspiró ruidosamente, más lágrimas cayendo—. Hacía tiempo... Que no me pasaba.

Si miraba a través de su cuerpo podía ver lo que había detrás. Había conseguido retrasar un poco la detonación pero la misma seguía su curso. Quería abrazar a aquel idiota, besarlo, decirle que él también lo amaba, pero no había tiempo, el proceso de recopilación de energía estaba ya casi completo. Corrió hacia Tobi y lo rodeó con sus brazos semitransparentes, recorridos por mechas. Sasuke quedó atrapado entre los dos, gritando de desesperación. Pero que estuviera ahí tampoco le importó. Era su regalo. Tobi estaba dando su vida por ayudarlo a matarlo.

—Eres... La persona más estúpida que he conocido en mi vida —dijo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras clavaba sus uñas en los brazos de su discípulo con todas sus fuerzas.

Tobi liberó una mano para acariciarle el pelo por última vez, sonriendo entre lágrimas al oír aquello.

—Lo sé. Pero así es como te gusto...

 _¿...No es así, senpai?_

* * *

 **Me voy a llorar. Adiós T_T**


End file.
